A Doesn't Just Stand for Alliances
| episodenumber = 2/14 (058) | next = |sessiondate = March 8, 2019 |previous = }} is the second episode of . Story Day 4 At Lataro tribe, Laura tries doing yoga on a rock on the beach. The tides come crashing onto shore, Laura stumbles and falls off the rock, hitting her leg. The pain lasts for a little, and she is able to continue in the game. Caleigh starts thinking about her family back at home. She takes time away from camp to gather herself. Helix finds Aubrey and Laura, and he suggests that the three of them form an alliance. They all agree to join the alliance. Laura gathers the tribe around to talk about her incident on the rock earlier in the day. The other tribe members don’t care. Brian and Arron are sitting on the bench when Brian talks about how his life wasn’t so perfect as a child. Arron seems interested in what Brian has to say, and relates to him. At Manaro tribe, Naya takes time away from the rest of the tribe. She feels her efforts to bond with her tribemates aren’t working. She sits on the beach alone. Silas is walking through the woods with Justin, trying to find food, when the two of them start talking game. Silas throws out the idea of the two of them forming a final two alliance. Justin agrees. Brandi tries to integrate herself into the tribe more, she talks with everyone, tries to share stories, and do activities with everyone. Keiara calls a tribe meeting about bean portions. However, her tribemates quickly get irritated by their food supplement being limited. Kaycee breaks down over the lack of food she has been able to receive. She doesn’t know if she can handle going another day without having enough food to eat. She threatens to quit the game if she doesn’t get enough food soon. Day 5 Both tribes head out for their second immunity challenge of the season. Lataro returns from the challenge, facing another tribal council. Valentina opens up to Brian by sharing a story about her struggles in life after moving out of her parent's house. Brian shares a story with Caleigh about what he does for a living, they grow closer. Brian asks Laura to teach him how to do Yoga. They go onto the beach, and they have a session of yoga. Arron gets easily annoyed by Helix's antics back at camp. He confronts Helix, but Helix tries to brush him off by walking away. Later, Arron asks Caleigh, Brian, Helix and Aubrey to join forces to vote together at tribal council. They all agree. Arron approaches Caleigh, and they form a final two alliance. However, later in the day, the tribe builds a fire but Caleigh decided to lie in bed and watch the others make the fire. They get irritated by her laziness real quick. Challenges Reward/Immunity Challenge: Smash and Grab Five castaways are chosen to swim, one at a time, to a platform, grab a club, and leap off the platform to smash a tile that releases a key. The swimmer then retrieves the key and swims back to shore with it, allowing the next tribe mate to go out. Once the five keys are collected, another castaway uses the keys to open a locked box containing a set of puzzle pieces that form a map of Vanuatu. Two other castaways put the puzzle together. Reward: Fishing Gear Winner: Tribal Council Still in the Running Trivia *The episode title was said by Aubrey Anderson. Category:Episodes Category:Survivor: Vanuatu Category:Vanuatu Episodes